High School Muscial: Mystery Murders
by xGURLI3x
Summary: Prom Night was meant to be perfect, right? Wrong. First Sharpay, Jessica, Gabriella, and Jake have a argument and then the unexpectable happens. Someone murdered Jake. Who is it that committed this crime? No one knows. There's no escaping what is to come.


High School Musical Mystery Murders

**High School Musical Mystery Murders**

_Mystery Murdering Man sneaked into the Royal Garden Prom for East High School. His first victim was going to be dead with the hour. Of course after this first victim, he would not strike again for a while. This killing was like a warning to people that he was here and that there was no escape. No one would be able to escape the Mystery Murdering Man. Air ports were closed, high ways and roads were blocked off. Nowhere could the people of Albuquerque hide._

He quietly watched a table from a dark corner. His first victim was spotted. A blond boy sitting with three girls, two blonds and a brunette. He of course never killed a girl as his first victim. Especially two of those three girls. He would save them for last.

Everyone at the Prom seemed to be enjoying themselves. That was until the MMM saw the one table he was watching start to argue. It made him want to strike now but refrained from doing so. He had to wait for the right timing. But once he heard the word 'bitch' coming from his victim, he listened to who he was talking to. It was one of the blond girls. Now was his time to strike. Now his victim would die in front of all of East High. No one would be safe after this and they would know it.

MMM turned to the power box next to him. One thing would cut all the power in the place. He flicked the switch and the lights were off, music stopped playing, and people were screaming. The would definitely be screaming after what they will witness.

He took his chance and ran over to the table that had his victim seated. Taking out a piece of duck tape and ropes, he covered the boys mouth with the tape and tied him tightly to the chair. He moved the chair directly under the chandelier.

Now it was time for the people to see what would soon be happening to them. MMM quickly, but silently, moved back across the room to the power box. Turning the switch back on, he took his dagger from the inside his boot.

He almost laughed at the sounds of people screaming about the boy tied up. Jake, MMM learned was is name. "_THIS__!" his voice echoed above the screaming. "IS WHAT WILL BE HAPPENING TO YOU ALL SOON ENOUGH! NOWHERE IS SAFE! YOU CANNOT HIDE OR ESCAPE ME!" he yelled. He took the dagger and cut the thick rope holding up the chandelier. His eyes glowed as he watch people screaming louder and moving out of the way. Soon the chandelier had knocked over the tied up hostage and blood smeared the floors. He was dead. His first victim was dead and people now knew what will soon be happening._

MMM swiftly escaped the large room without anyone noticing. No one would ever know who he was or why he was doing these killings. They didn't know it was because of two girls and boy that he was killing the town.

Sharpay Evans woke with a start. That was the weirdest nightmare ever for 3 reasons. One, she would never be caught dead sitting with Gabriella Montez and Jake Gutierrez at Prom. Two, there were no psycho killers in Albuquerque, New Mexico. And three, her and Jessica Miles weren't friends anymore so she wouldn't be with her either and as far as she knew Jake was still alive and Prom wasn't for another three weeks.

She ignored the dream as the song 'Dangerous' by Kardinal Officiall featuring Akon blasted through her alarm clock. She quickly got in the shower, did her hair and make up and changed into her green and white striped dress she normally wore for golfing.

"Ryan, get up," she said walking into his room and opening the curtains to let the sun in. She left his room and headed down to the kitchen only to be greeted by her parents sitting at the table and a maid setting food down in front of them.

She quickly finished her breakfast and hurried out to her car and waited for Ryan. He'd better get out there quick. There was no way Sharpay was going to be late for the final morning rehearsal for the last school musical she will be in at East High. And she certainly wasn't going to let that stupid nightmare ruin her performance.


End file.
